Aishiteru
by Demonic Sparkle
Summary: Ino and Deidara have been together since eighth grade and their relationship has always been strong. Will that change as the two struggle to finish their last year of high school and graduate? Jealously, Heartbreak, Lemons and more! Deiino, deidaraXino, DXI


**Aishiteru**

**Chapter One**

Sunlight streamed in through an open window casting rainbow patterns along the carpet of the bedroom. The even rise and fall of a certain platinum haired girl's breathing was silent but anyone could see she was in a deep slumber. The faint smile across her lips showed no signs of her waking up anytime soon. However, this was all about to change in a matter of minutes, no thanks to her boyfriend.

''Ino...'' The sound of her lover's voice echoed through the walls of the bedroom. ''Nghh...'' Ino shifted to the very edge of the bed, yanking the covers back over her head as if that would help block out the noise. She felt a familiar weight join her on the bed, gently lifting the bed covers off. ''Ino love, wake up.'' Ino pouted, opening her eyes to see her boyfriend straddling her.

''Dei, get off.''

His aquamarine eyes sparkled and his lips curved into a smile.

"You're cute when you sleep, un." He compimented her, kissing her forehead.

He was looking handsome as always, dressed in jeans and a simple white shirt. His sunny blonde hair tied up into a half ponytail. He smelled of fresh clothes with a hint of cologne. ''Good morning, love.'' He said, stealing yet another kiss from her before climbing off the bed. ''I wouldn't exactly call it good.'' She grumbled, trudging off towards the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

The warm water rushed down her back as Ino turned the knob. She expressed a sigh of relief and leaned against the wall of the shower, time suddenly taking no place of importance in her mind. She remembered last night's events clearly. There had been no rough activity, but definitely long hours of making out and whatnot. ''The least he could've done was let me sleep in a bit longer.'' Ino grumped as she exited the shower and slipped on her bathrobe. But knowing Deidara, he was the type to wake up bright and early just so he could watch _her_ sleep. They had been dating for quite some time now, considering the fact they started in eighth grade and were now seniors. This was the longest relashonship Ino had ever gone through since she flitted through boys as fast as a girl went through lipgloss.

Reaching for the clothes on the counter of the sink, Ino yanked on a lilac colored top followed by a pair of shiny jeggings with small flecks of silver in them.

She yanked her favorite purple and black hairbrush through her tangled and messy hair,

pulling it into a high ponytail, leaving bangs to cover her right eye. Then Ino added a touch of mascara to her eyelashes and dabbed on a light shade of lipgloss. She caught Deidara's reflection in the mirror behind her. He had snuck in to watch her again. That dirty little pervert...

''You don't need that. You're beautiful as is.'' He said, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head in the crook of her neck. Ino blushed at his sudden gesture but didn't protest.

''Your hair smells good, un.'' She managed a smile. ''How long have you been in here?'' She asked, running her fingers along his arm.

''Ever since you came out of the shower, un.'' Of course, this only reddened her blush.

The two stayed like that for some time until Deidara's cell rang. Reluctantly, the boy sighed and reached into his pocket and flipped open his phone.

''Hello? Oh hey danna. Mhmm... Ok fine, un. See you soon.''

With that, the blonde boy clicked off his phone. ''Was that Sasori?'' Ino mumbled, resting her head on Deidara's solid chest.

''Hai, un.''

''What did he say?''

He smiled.

''Were heading down to the club tonight, un. Aside from that, we have five minutes to get to school.''

Ino groaned, pressing her face into Deidara's shirt. ''Kami, do you know how annoying those fanboys can get..'' Deidara chuckled and hugged her.

''Not if I'm there.''

-x-

''INOOOOOOOO!''

''I LOVE YOU!''

''MARRY ME!''

The said girl sighed and walked closer to her boyfriend, seeking comfort. Deidara smiled and placed an arm around her, shooting a dangerous stare to every fanboy in sight, silently challenging them. They gulped and backed off, sulking and crying in defeat. Ino rolled her eyes and she and Deidara entered the doors to Shiroku High. The lovers made their way to their lockers which were side by side. Of course, the crowds didn't stop there. Girls dressed in fishnets and all kinds of revealing clothing rushed up to Deidara.

''OMG DEIDEI LET'S GET IT ON!''

''YOU'RE SO HOT!''

''CALL ME!''

Now it was Ino's turn to glare daggers into every one of the fangirl's soul. Her eyes caught sight of a brunette girl who was trying to kiss Deidara and her anger boiled over.

''Hands off bitch, this one's mine.'' She snapped, pushing the girl's forehead back with the palm of her hand.

Deidara couldn't help but suppress a chuckle as he watched his girlfriend tell off those fangirls of his. Then he got an idea. Placing his hands around Ino's waist, the blonde leaned in and kissed her. In response to this, Ino wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. The horde of Deidara obsessed girls watched in both rage and shock. Some even cried. After what seemed like five minutes, Deidara and Ino broke away.

''About time lovebirds.'' A monotone voice said. The couple turned to face a smug looking Sasori leaning against a locker, arms crossed.

''Danna what are you doing here, un?'' Sasori's smug look faded. ''Brat. Both of you would have gotten detention again if it weren't for me. I told Tsunade that you were out running an errand.'' His gaze narrowed, obviously expecting an explanation from Deidara.

''What, un? If you want someone to blame, take it on those fan clubs!''

''You could've just left and ignored them. But no. Admit it, you like all the attention, don't you?'' Sasori persisted, eyes unblinking as he engaged in the stare down against the blonde.

''I do NOT!'' Deidara exclaimed defensively. Ino rolled her eyes. What was with those two constantly bickering? She sighed as she remembered how Deidara and Sasori's fights led from one subject to another, and in the end they would forget what they were arguing about in the first place.

''Arigato Sasori,'' Ino thanked the annoyed redhead, then elbowing Deidara, a silent message telling him to do the same. He huffed.

''Gomen, Danna.'' His last words were droned out by the bell.

''Second period is English. Don't be late.'' Sasori said, already turning around and heading down the hallway. ''I'll see you two there.'' With a wave of his hand, the redhead melted into the crowd of highschoolers, leaving the blondes utterly dumbfounded.

**End of Chapter One**

**A/N: Because there aren't enough Deiino fanfics out there! Recently I've been having lots of ideas due to the lack of sleep and my mind is free to wander. (Which can be VERY dangerous lol) I'm still going to continue my other fanfics, I just had to put this one up! Kinda like an early Christmas present from me... To YOU! :D So... What do you think of it so far? Yes, I know it's short and hopefully you'll forgive me.. Review!**

**-sparkle^^**


End file.
